Graduación
by TouchBad
Summary: Nuestros amigos están apunto de graduarse, pero antes de eso tienen que hacer una última misión, ¿Podrán conseguirlo sin ser pillados?¿De que se trata esta misión? Nuestros guerreros de Lyoko tienen una última carta que jugar antes de graduarse


**Graduación**

Ya han pasado algunos años desde que nuestros amigos derrotaron a su gran enemigo, pero no un enemigo cualquiera, sino un enemigo de otro mundo, de un mundo virtual llamado Codigo Lyoko y su enemigo X.A.N.A., desde ese momento héroes vivieron muchas aventuras que afectaba a su mundo y conocieron a una gran persona. Pues bien ahora la paz reinaba en ambos mundo y nuestros amigos, mejor dicho cuatro de ellos, se preparaban para un acontecimiento muy importante para su vida, la graduación habían acabado sus estudios en la academia Boulogne-Billancourt para dar otro paso en su vida y eso era la universidad, nuestros héroes se encontraban en la cafetería tomando el almuerzo, hoy solo tenían que preparase para el acto, en una mesa se encontraban Ulrich, Odd, Alita y Jeremie, hablando tranquilamente sobre el día de hoy.

\- Estoy algo nerviosa-dijo Aelita

\- ¿Nerviosa?-dijo Odd comiendo su cuarto plato de bacón con huevo-Nerviosa por una graduación, no me hagas reír, hemos luchado contra X.A.N.A, contra cangrejos, cubos y miles de cosa y siempre ganamos, sin recordar cuando nos atacó un oso de peluche gigante o cuando intentó matarnos con una canción-

\- Vale Odd lo hemos pillado-dijo Ulrich-Pero Odd tiene razón Aelita

\- Espera, no corras tanto-dijo El rubio con mechas moradas, olvidando su plato-¿Me estás dando la razón?-

\- Odd creó que comer tanto te afectado a las neuronas-le dijo Jeremie-Claro que te esta dando la razón-

Odd se quedó boquiabierto al oírlo, era la primera vez que le daban la razón y era una cosa muy difícil que pasara, se pellizco varias veces para comprobar que no era un sueño y lo que estaba pasando era más que real.

\- Creó que X.A.N.A ha vuelto y os ha poseído por que no es normal que me deis la razón-insistió Odd algo asustado

\- Venga Odd no estés así-dijo la joven del pelo rosa

Odd asintió y volvió a su plato, los demás se rieron a ver cómo le había quitado importancia al asunto y había vuelto a comer, estuvieron un rato charlando los cuatro, aunque fuera solo fueran Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremie ya que Odd estaba comiendo y ya rondaba su décimo cuarto plato. Salieron de la cafetería de la academia cuando la cocinera los echo, mejor dicho cuando dejo de servir la comida a Odd, aunque tenía que reconocerlo iba a echar de menos a ese muchacho, los demás alumnos ayudaban a los de último curso a preparar todo los preparativos para la graduación que sería por la noche, nuestros héroes recorrían por última vez las instalaciones de la academia, iban a echarlo todo de menos por que fue ahí donde todo comenzó, quien iba a decir que Jeremie un chico empollón y solitario descubriría un mundo virtual y que tendría amigos con los cuales protegerían su mundo con ayuda de una chica que al principio se creía que era parte de ese mundo y luego resulto todo lo contrario. Nuestros amigos caminaban por los pasillos del edificio donde estaban las habitaciones, iban al cuarto de Jeremie para hablar y recordar todos sus momentos cuando a Aelita callo en algo.

\- Tenemos un problema-dijo de golpe

\- ¿El qué?-pregunto Ulrich desconcertado

\- Cuando el directo o los profesores hablen con los padres de Odd y me mencione a mí, se darán cuenta que no somos primos y estaremos en un lio-dijo asustada

\- Vamos eso no es problema-le quito importancia Odd-Hacemos que mis padres no hablen con ningún profesor ni con el director, es pan comido, no supone ninguna dificultad para nosotros

\- Exacto-dijo Jeremie-Así que chicos, estas es nuestra última misión-

\- ¿Qué última misión?-dijo una voz femenina

Los cuatros amigos se sobresaltaron al oírla, se giraron y abrieron los ojos al ver a la dueña de esa voz que no era ni nada menos que Yumi, se alegraron al verla, ya que ella era un año mayor de los cuatros y se graduó el año pasado, ahora mismo ella estudia la carrera de la historia de su país, ya que le encanta su historia.

\- Que alegría volver a verte-dijo Aelita abrazándola

\- Lo mismo digo-correspondió

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Odd

\- Ver la graduación de mis amigos-le dijo a la vez que se separaba de la chica-¿Y cuál es la última misión de que estabais hablando hace un rato?-

\- Tenemos que evitar que los profesores y el director hablen con los padres de Odd-dijo UIrich- Así evitamos que la verdadera identidad de Aelita quede al descubierto-

\- Contad conmigo-se unió

\- Bien chicos-comenzó Jeremie arreglándose las gafas-Nuestra misión ese….Alguien se le ocurre un nombre-

\- ¿Qué tal "Proteger identidad"?-propuso Aelita

\- Me gusta-dijeron los cuatros a la vez

\- Comienza la misión Proteger identidad-dio inicio Jeremie

Los cuatros pusieron sus manos en el centro y dieron comienzo a la misión, se dirigieron al cuarto de Jeremie como tenían pensamiento hace un momento, una vez ahí comenzaron a preparar su plan para que todo saliera bien y hasta que acabaran la celebración acabara y todo el mundo siguiera pensando que Aelita y Odd eran primos.

La hora de la graduación se acercaba, los padres de los alumnos comenzaban a llegar a la academia Boulogne-Billancourt, algunos no se creían que sus hijos se graduaran a la primera y ese era el caso de los padre de Odd, nunca pensaba que su hijo se graduaría a la primera ni ellos ni los profesores del joven muchacho, pero estaban orgulloso de él, nuestros amigos ya estaban arreglados para recoger sus títulos, pero a la vez estaban vigilando a sus objetivos para que todo saliera a la mil y maravillas esta noche, su primer movimiento fue cuando les vieron hablar con Jim, el profesor de gimnasia, ahí fue donde tuvieron que intervenir por primera vez, lo hizo Odd para no levantar sospecha, les dijo a sus padres que les quería presentar a la mejor cocinera que la academia y eso hizo que sus padres se riera, sabía que era muy típico de su hijo, el peligro había pasado, pero la cosa no quedo así los padres de Odd estaban cada momento hablando con algún profesor y tenían que evitarlo como fuera. El último a quien los padres del joven rubio de mechas moradas fue el directo, ahí ya no sabían que hacer estaban perdidos, hasta que Jeremie se le ocurrió alfo, se acercó a los tres adultos.

\- Disculpe director-dijo Jeremie con educación

\- ¿Ocurre algo señor Belpois?-quiso saber el director

\- Si-asintió-Ya es la hora para la entrega de los títulos-

El director miro la hora y asintió se despidió de los padres, se dirigió al escenario con todos los profesores para dar comienzo la ceremonia.

\- Einstein tu plan tiene un fallo-dijo Odd serio

\- ¿Cuál?-quiso saber Aelita

\- Cuando nos nombre por orden de lista para recoger los diplomas diran los apellidos y mis padres lo escucharan y bum todos sabrán la verdadera identidad-explico Odd

\- Tranquilo Odd está todo controlado-le calmo Jeremie-Cuanto Aelita salga yo provocare un corto circuito haciendo que el micrófono se quede en silencio en cuanto diga el apellido y volverá para decir el nombre-

Todos asintieron era un gran plan, además como la ceremonia se iba hacer en las pista, no tenía muy buena acústica con lo cual el plan saldría a pedir de boca, solo tenían que estar por una noche ocultando el verdadero apellido de la joven del pelo rosa y una vez graduados y fuera de la academia podría usarlo, se dirigieron a las pistas para coger sitio y ver la ceremonia, el directo se acercó al centro del escenario cuando todos estuvieron reunidos para dar paso al acto de recojas de los diplomas.

Bienvenidos a los padres y a los alumnos en este acto muy importante que es para nosotros, hoy la academia Boulogne-Billancourt despide a unos grandes alumnos que dan paso a una nueva etapa-comenzó el discurso del directo que era el mismo de todo los años

Cuando por fin termino de hablar empezó el reparto de diplomas, nuestros amigos se encontraban nerviosos, pero Jeremie lo tenía todo calculado, fue el turno de Aelita, cortaron el sonido de del micrófono, nadie entendía lo que acaba de pasar y no volvió hasta que oyeron el nombre de la muchacha, que sus amigos se levantaron de la silla y aplaudieron con muchas fuerzas, así fue uno tras uno, la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, nuestros amigos s encontraban reunidos hablando.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que voy a echar de menos?-dijo Odd

\- La cocinera y sus deliciosas comidas-dijo Ulrich

\- No, bueno aparte de eso-dijo Odd

\- No, ¿El qué?-quiso saber Yumi

\- Nuestras luchas contra X.A.N.A-dijo-Cada vez que teníamos que ir a la fábrica para transportarnos a Lyoko y luchar para poder llegar a la torre para que Aelita pudiera desactivar las torres y que tú Jeremie nos dieras las indicaciones- Cierto-dijo Jeremie-Pero siempre seremos los guerreros de Lyoko-

Todos asintieron, nuestros amigos jamás iban a olvidar esas aventuras que vivieron a lo largo del curso escolar ni las peleas ni los trajes en ese mundo más sus poderes, era algo que siempre iban a tener en sus mentes, porque lo que más les gusto de todo lo que vivieron en el curso escolar fueron sus aventuras en Lyoko, porque ellos son y siempre serán los guerros de Lyoko.

 **Fin.**

 **Este one-short se lo dedico a una gran persona que el jueves cumplió años pero no lo he podido subir antes, espero que te guste mucho ^^ y que lo disfruste tanto como lo hiciste en tu cumpleaños**


End file.
